Problem: Express your answer as a mixed number simplified to lowest terms. $11\dfrac{4}{14}-4\dfrac{6}{8} = {?}$
Solution: Simplify each fraction. $= {11\dfrac{2}{7}} - {4\dfrac{3}{4}}$ Find a common denominator for the fractions: $= {11\dfrac{8}{28}}-{4\dfrac{21}{28}}$ Convert ${11\dfrac{8}{28}}$ to ${10 + \dfrac{28}{28} + \dfrac{8}{28}}$ So the problem becomes: ${10\dfrac{36}{28}}-{4\dfrac{21}{28}}$ Separate the whole numbers from the fractional parts: $= {10} + {\dfrac{36}{28}} - {4} - {\dfrac{21}{28}}$ Bring the whole numbers together and the fractions together: $= {10} - {4} + {\dfrac{36}{28}} - {\dfrac{21}{28}}$ Subtract the whole numbers: $=6 + {\dfrac{36}{28}} - {\dfrac{21}{28}}$ Subtract the fractions: $= 6+\dfrac{15}{28}$ Combine the whole and fractional parts into a mixed number: $= 6\dfrac{15}{28}$